An online social network (OSN) is a platform to build social networks or social relations among members of the OSN who, for example, share interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. An OSN typically allows members to create a profile, share information with other members, and form connections with other members. The profile or information of a member may include depictions, representations, or images that depict the member. An OSN may be an internet-based service accessible to members who are physically located in diverse and potentially distant geographic locations.
Image processing is any form of signal processing for which the input is an image, such as a photograph or video frame; the output of image processing may be a processed image. Digital image processing is the use of computer algorithms to perform image processing on digital images. The computer algorithms may manipulate myriad aspects of the digital image, such as adjusting colors, contrast, white balance, or sharpness, for example.